rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Official Designs
Crescent Rose/Image Gallery **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Crescent Rose/Image Gallery/Official Designs ''RWBY'' Volume 1 RWBY Crescent rose.jpg|Crescent Rose in model stage ProductionDiary2_06628.png|An early render of CR, which showed its more sniper-like look. ProductionDiary2_06684.png|A shot, which shows a closer view of the sniper render's left side. ProductionDiary2_06800.png|An early, but updated render, which has the scythe head attached. ProductionDiary2_06877.png|The final model of Crescent Rose. Volume 4 Ruby Timeskip Black.png|Crescent Rose with Ruby's timeskip outfit RWBY Volume 4 Release Date.jpg|Crescent Rose on the RWBY Volume 4 announcement poster Volume 6 Ruby promo v6.jpg|Crescent Rose on the RWBY Volume 6 announcement poster Volume 7 Ruby-volume-7-concept-art.jpg|Crescent Rose with Ruby's Atlas outfit Rwby7 Fan Forged Contest.png|Crescent Rose in the RWBY Fan Forged promotional material. ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Ruby Rose.jpg|Ruby's full portrait from ''BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Ruby Rose (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Select Ruby with Crescent Rose in her BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle artwork ''RWBY'' Mobile Game RWBY (Full Game, 2019) Ruby Rose, Beacon Uniform.jpg|Ruby's close up artwork in her Beacon uniform for the mobile game ''RWBY: Amity Arena Amity arena website ruby rose.png|Crescent Rose on ''RWBY: Amity Arena official artwork Amity arena character art ruby rose.png|Ruby with her weapon, Crescent Rose for RWBY: Amity Arena artwork RubyScytheAmityArena.png|Scythe Ruby in RWBY: Amity Arena artwork Amity Arena Ruby Rose V4 full artwork.jpg|Ice Flower artwork of Ruby and her weapon, Crescent Rose for RWBY: Amity Arena. Amity Arena character art of Ruby Rose (Atlas outfit).jpg| Atlas artwork of Ruby and her weapon, Crescent Rose for RWBY: Amity Arena. Amity Arena Ice Flower Team Attack Artwork.png|Ice Flower Team Attack in RWBY: Amity Arena. RubyScytheAmityArenaRender.png|Scythe Ruby render from RWBY: Amity Arena RubySniperAmityArena.png|Sniper Ruby render from RWBY: Amity Arena AmityArenaWhiteRose.png|Ice Flower render from RWBY Amity Arena. Costumes Amity Arena Scythe Ruby's Pajamas Model.jpg|Scythe Ruby's Pajamas for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Sniper Ruby's Beacon Dance Model.jpg|Sniper Ruby's Beacon Dance for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Sniper Ruby's Beacon Uniform Model.jpg|Sniper Ruby's Beacon Uniform for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Scythe Ruby's Beacon Uniform Model.jpg|Scythe Ruby's Beacon Uniform for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Costume Party Ruby.png|Ruby's Costume Party for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena V7 Ruby Model Skin.png|Ruby's Atlas outfit for RWBY: Amity Arena Japanese Dub RWBY Img character01 2.png|Crescent Rose's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Bg character01.png|Ruby and Crescent Rose, as they appear on the official Japanese RWBY website Crossover from Other Media ''Knights Chronicle'' Knights Chronicle artwork of Ruby Rose.jpg|Ruby's artwork for Knight Chronicles x RWBY collaboration KC X RWBY (SSR, Wind Element Attack Type-Ruby Rose).jpg|SSR Wind Element Attack Type: Ruby Rose's official design for Knight Chronicles x RWBY collaboration. KC x RWBY Ruby Rose Model, with hood.png|Ruby Rose Model, with hood KC x RWBY Ruby Rose Model.png|Ruby Rose Model KC x RWBY Ruby Rose Model, Beacon Uniform.png|Ruby Rose Model, Beacon Uniform Miscellaneous Rwby combat ready website background.jpg|Background art from the official RWBY: Combat Ready website Category:Image Gallery Category:Weapon images